


Les registres du petit Louis

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Forum French Miraculers [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Calendar, French Story, Gen, Hospital, challenge, miraculous - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Voici mon OS pour le défi n°7 du forum French Miraculers "Des listes de thèmes / Ship".Pour ce défi, il fallait donner deux nombres entre 1 et 210 aussi qu'une lettre/un nombre entre 1 et 10 pour se voir attribuer un thème principal, un thème secondaire et le couple à mettre en avant (à nous de choisir si nous voulions développer une histoire d'amour, d'amitié ou autre).Je suis tombée sur "Hôpital" comme thème principal, "Calendrier" comme thème secondaire et "Nino/Marinette" comme couple. Et de tout ça est né "Les registres du petit Louis".OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	Les registres du petit Louis

Il regarda la devanture de l'établissement avec un sourire fatigué. Combien de fois en avait-il passé les portes ? Il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps maintenant.

Poussant un petit soupir, il s'avança et les portes automatiques s'activèrent. Il pénétra dans le hall et le blanc des lieux lui attaqua la rétine alors que l'odeur du désinfectant le prenait à la gorge. Il avisa le bureau de l'hôtesse d'accueil sur sa droite où un homme d'âge mûr, une petite fille dans les bras, parlait avec animation avec l'infirmière. Sur sa gauche, les lignes de sièges de la salle d'attente semblaient se profiler sans fin. Et la concentration de personnes qui s'y trouvaient représentait à elle seule une large palette d'émotions. Des enfants jouaient au sol avec des petites voitures, un adolescent tapait du pied sans cesse le regard rivé vers les portes battantes plus loin, une vieille dame racontait une histoire qui semblait captiver le bébé sur ses genoux, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux gris, un couple se tenait un peu en retrait, la femme tenant l'homme en pleurs contre son cœur en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants, et un médecin était pris dans l'étreinte d'une jeune demoiselle qui lui répétait des mercis sans fin.

Il observa quelques secondes ce manège si commun et pourtant unique de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Saint-Louis. À chaque fois qu'il avait pénétré en ces lieux, il avait été assailli par l'avalanche de sentiments qui s'en dégageaient, se laissant happer par l'euphorie des uns et le chagrin des autres. Telle une éponge, il avait absorbé chaque instant de vie de ces inconnus et partagé avec eux plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

Puis il continua sa route vers les ascenseurs et pressa le bouton d'appel. Il attendit longuement que l'appareil daigne arriver, laissant le brouhaha des lieux l'accompagner. Quand enfin le dong sonna, il pénétra dans la cabine, seul. Il appuya sur sa destination et regarda les chiffres défiler lentement sur le panneau numérique. Une fois arrivé, il remonta doucement le couloir. L'odeur ici était différente et lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Le personnel ici semblait plus las que dans n'importe quel autre service, plus fataliste. Car quand ce n'est pas une maladie qui nous fait face, que pouvons-nous faire pour empêcher l'inévitable ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand un groupe d'infirmiers passa presque en courant près de lui, un défibrillateur sur un chariot de soin, et pénétra dans une des chambres. Il fixa la porte de cette chambre la boule au ventre avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à la numéro 359.

Il frappa trois coups sur le battant de la porte et une voix étouffée l'invita à entrer. Il apporta sa main à la poignée mais laissa son geste en suspens quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux avec force avant d'actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Il avança dans la chambre et son regard se posa sur la silhouette qui reposait dans le lit. Deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient avec bienveillance.

— Bonjour Nino.

La voix de Marinette avait changé avec les années, elle s'était faite plus tremblante mais la douceur caractéristique qu'elle avait toujours dégagée, elle, n'avait pas été altérée par le temps. Son sourire bien que fatigué restait toujours aussi tendre. Ses cheveux blancs et sa peau ridée témoignaient de son âge maintenant avancé. Mais ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat et les rides qui les encadraient venaient accentuer leur profondeur, attestant de tous ces moments de joie qui avaient composé sa vie.

Il vint s'installer sur le fauteuil près du lit et attrapa doucement la main de sa plus vieille amie.

— Bonjour Marinette, répondit-il avec un sourire tout en caressant la peau fine de la vieille femme avec son pouce.

Sur l'index de Marinette était fixé un pulsomètre et le bip régulier des machines attestait que son cœur battait calmement. Il porta un regard triste sur les tuyaux qui passaient dans son nez pour lui apporter de l'oxygène. Et elle continuait de lui sourire avec tendresse.

— Merci d'être venu me voir.

Il tapota sa main sans rien dire, préférant s'abstenir de parler.

— Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important, commença-t-elle avant de serrer les doigts du vieil homme de sa main tremblante. Je suis fatiguée et...

— Arrête, souffla-t-il avec douleur, fermant ses yeux avec force.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce un instant avant qu'elle ne le brise.

— Et je ne sais pas s'il me reste beaucoup de temps, alors je voulais te remercier.

Il braqua ses yeux bruns sur elle, alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle lui fit un sourire tremblant alors que les larmes s'étaient invitées également sur son visage ridé.

— Merci d'avoir fait partie de ma vie et de l'avoir rendu belle. J'ai bien vécu, j'ai été heureuse. Je sais que mes enfants et mes petits-enfants vont bien et je sais surtout que tu ne seras pas seul.

Les épaules de Nino s'affaissèrent alors que des sanglots secouaient son corps maigre.

— Ne me laisse pas toi aussi, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

— Tu n'es pas seul, souffla son amie. Tu as Maélie et les enfants. Elle donnerait tout pour son père et les enfants ne laisseront pas un instant de répit à leur super papi pour s'entraîner à faire des maquillages haut en couleur.

Ils rirent à travers leurs larmes en se rappelant ces instants où Nino se transformait en poupée vivante pour le plus grand plaisir de ses petits-enfants. Ils se calmèrent doucement et Nino porta une main douce dans les cheveux blancs de son amie.

— Merci d'avoir été mon ami et d'avoir assuré mes arrières, ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire.

— Je te connais depuis le premier jour, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, lui répondit-il tendrement.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

— Je t'aime Nino.

Il pinça les lèvres alors que les larmes venaient de nouveau embuer ses yeux.

— Je t'aime aussi Marinette, dit-il tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Repose-toi, je reste près de toi.

Elle le regarda avec affection avant que ses paupières ne se ferment doucement. Le silence engloba les lieux pendant une minute puis le moniteur s'emballa. La fréquence cardiaque devint une ligne sans fin et un bruit aigu avait envahi la chambre. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il continuait de caresser les cheveux de Marinette.

L'équipe médicale fit irruption dans la pièce et éloigna Nino du lit pour prendre les constantes de la vieille dame.

Le vieil homme porta son regard sur la table de chevet.

— Madame Agreste, commença le médecin en enlevant son stéthoscope de ses oreilles, avait demandé à ne pas être réanimée en cas d'arrêt cardiaque. D'après l'article 37-1 sur les directives anticipées du code de déontologie, nous respecterons donc les dernières volontés de notre patiente, expliqua le médecin alors que Nino continuait à fixer à travers ses larmes le meuble près du lit.

Un calendrier reposait sur la table de nuit et affichait la date du jour.

Le 5 juillet 2091.

Nino ferma les yeux laissant les larmes inonder ses joues sans chercher à les contenir.

Les voix du personnel se firent plus lointaines alors que seuls le bruit des machines et l'odeur caractéristique de l'hôpital envahissaient ses sens. Ce subtil mélange lui ramena en tête une série d'événements qui avaient marqué sa vie.

_12 juin 2003_

Il n'était qu'un bébé de quelques semaines quand ses parents l'amenèrent à l'hôpital Saint-Louis pour la première fois. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette journée mais une photo attestait de sa venue en ces lieux. Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir dans un lit, Sabine Cheng qui tenait dans ses bras deux bébés, alors qu'un sourire fatigué mais heureux était peint sur ses lèvres. Nino, vêtu d'un body vert la regardait avec fascination alors que de l'autre côté Marinette, un minuscule être tout fripé et emmailloté dans une couverture bleue, dormait tranquillement. Elle était née à peine quelques heures plus tôt et déjà ils se rencontraient sans savoir que cela signait le début d'une belle amitié.

_31 octobre 2008_

Il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais le médecin de l'école avait convoqué ses parents quelque temps auparavant. Et il se retrouvait dans les longs couloirs blancs de l'établissement Saint-Louis sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il balançait ses jambes dans le vide pour s'occuper quand une petite main attrapa la sienne. Marinette lui faisait un grand sourire, dévoilant son incisive manquante. Et la peur qui lui avait tiraillé l'estomac toute la matinée s'en était doucement allée. Quelques heures plus tard, il était sorti de l'hôpital une paire de lunettes sur le nez et Marinette toujours à ses côtés.

_6 mars 2012_

Il courait à moitié dans le couloir pour atteindre la porte au plus vite. Ses parents avaient eu beau le rassurer, il devait la voir de ses propres yeux. Après l'avoir vu se tordre de douleur pendant la récréation et partir avec les pompiers, de simples mots n'auraient jamais réussi à le convaincre qu'elle allait bien. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce, Marinette lui avait fait un sourire espiègle. Elle lui avait raconté comment l'anesthésie lui avait provoqué des hallucinations, lui faisait voir des chats noirs courants après des coccinelles. Et elle lui avait ensuite montré avec une fierté sans nom la petite cicatrice sur le côté droit de son abdomen. Marinette était une enfant courageuse et il l'admirait pour ça. Car il n'était pas convaincu de vivre l'expérience de la crise d'appendicite avec la même force d'esprit qu'elle. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait pu vérifier la chose quelques mois plus tard et il avait su à quel point la jeune fille avait embelli les faits ce jour-là pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et comme lui, elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital lui racontant des histoires pour l'occuper.

_24 décembre 2015_

Marinette et lui attendaient avec excitation de pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. Le moindre bruit leur avait fait lever la tête, ils étaient si impatients. Et quand enfin le père de Nino les avait invités à les rejoindre, ils avaient bondi de leur siège comme s'ils étaient montés sur des ressorts. Et avec émerveillement, Nino avait posé les yeux sur son petit frère pour la première fois. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras avec délicatesse en s'asseyant près de sa mère. Il avait regardé Marinette alors qu'un sourire lui mangeait la moitié du visage. La jeune fille avait ri doucement avant de venir caresser avec délicatesse la tête du nouveau-né. Et une nouvelle certitude s'était faite dans leurs esprits. Car de la même façon qu'ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre, ils savaient que dorénavant ils avaient quelqu'un d'autre qui venait de se greffer à leur duo bien huilé. Noël était leur plus beau cadeau cette année. Jusqu'à qu'il se mette à hurler.

_10 août 2021_

Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre alors qu'Alya pleurait en silence. Adrien, lui, tenait avec force la main de Marinette qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Le Papillon avait été vaincu mais le prix à payer n'était-il pas trop élevé ? Ladybug avait été blessée et si ce simple fait n'avait déjà pas été suffisant pour le faire trembler, il avait cru mourir en voyant qui se cachait dernière le masque de l'héroïne. Comme avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Comment n'avait-il pas deviné ? Après réflexion, personne d'autre que Marinette n'aurait pu tenir ce rôle. Elle était une héroïne dans l'âme et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il la connaissait plus que n'importe qui. Alors maintenant, il suppliait que son amie revienne. Si elle ne devait jamais se réveiller, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il voulait que les larmes sur les joues de sa petite amie disparaissent pour toujours, que plus jamais Adrien ne regarde Marinette avec un regard si torturé et que ce silence s'arrête enfin, que les rires de son amie remplissent la pièce, qu'ils résonnent dans son cœur blessé. C'est le souffle surpris d'Adrien qui l'avait ramené à la réalité. Marinette regardait son partenaire avec un sourire fatigué et celui-ci pleurait tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle avait alors balayé des yeux la chambre d'hôpital pour tomber sur Alya et lui-même. Et son sourire avait réanimé le cœur de Nino. Il pouvait enfin continuer à respirer.

_27 février 2033_

Quelqu'un avait doucement toqué à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans la pièce. La tête de Marinette était apparue, vérifiant qu'elle était la bienvenue. Nino l'avait invité à entrer d'un sourire et elle s'était précipitée à l'intérieur suivi d'Adrien. Elle s'était alors approchée de Nino pour venir saluer le petit paquet qui reposait dans ses bras. Elle avait alors doucement donné son index au nouveau-né qui fronçait son petit nez et ouvrait la bouche, laissant échapper quelques petits gazouillis. La petite fille avait alors serré son doigt avec force et Marinette avait fondu pour ce petit être fraîchement arrivé. Et sous les regards attendris d'Alya et Nino, elle était tombée d'amour pour la jolie Maélie.

_2 novembre 2036_

Il avait reçu un appel d'Adrien ce jour-là. Le blond ne pouvait pas se libérer et il ne voulait en aucun cas que Marinette soit seule. Nino avait rejoint l'établissement avec un sourire. Il avait trouvé une Marinette anxieuse dans la salle d'attente. Celle-ci s'était quelque peu détendue en avisant son ami. Elle ne serait pas seule. Il avait tous deux suivi le médecin dans la salle de consultation. Marinette s'était installée et avait mis à découvert son ventre légèrement arrondi. Une fois le gel appliqué, le médecin avait commencé son échographie. Il avait regardé, fasciné, l'écran sur lequel apparaissait l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Ils purent apprécier les mouvements de bras et de pieds du bébé. Le médecin avait doucement rigolé devant l'énergie de ce petit être pas encore né. Et quand son amie avait répondu que la première rencontre avec son parrain devait expliquer cette soudaine agitation, une boule d'émotion avait obstrué sa gorge. Il lui tardait de rencontrer son filleul pour de vrai.

_30 avril 2057_

Alors qu'Alya et Adrien lui caressaient doucement le dos, Marinette lui avait mis une tasse de café dans les mains. Ses mains crispées sur le mug attestaient de son anxiété. L'hôpital Saint-Louis avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour lui annoncer que son père avait fait une attaque. Son cœur avait alors chuté jusqu'à ses pieds en apprenant la nouvelle. Il s'était rendu sur place en urgence et avait été vite rejoint par sa femme et ses amis. Et ils avaient attendu. Longtemps. Et quand le médecin était enfin apporté des nouvelles, celles-ci étaient bonnes. Le poids sur ses épaules s'était soudainement envolé. Marinette l'avait emprisonné dans une étreinte puissante. Les parents de Nino étaient de vieux amis de sa famille, elle les connaissait depuis toujours et la nouvelle l'avait autant chamboulé qu'à lui. Mais le pire était derrière eux désormais. Sauf que l'on ne peut pas retarder indéfiniment l'inévitable. Et quelques mois plus tard, le cœur de son père avait définitivement cessé de battre.

_25 janvier 2074_

Il l'avait trouvée sur le sol du couloir de l'hôpital, dévastée. Elle hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons et pleurait sans s'arrêter. Il avait observé la scène quelques secondes, sonné devant toute cette souffrance. Les larmes, qu'il retenait depuis le fatidique coup de téléphone, vinrent lui brouiller la vue sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il s'était alors avancé avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait serré jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ils étaient restés là des heures jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus de larmes à pleurer. Le vide dans le regard de son amie lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elle avait murmuré ces mots qui le hanterait pour le restant de ses jours. Mais il savait que peu importe ce que leur réservaient les prochaines années, une partie de Marinette ne reviendrait jamais. Adrien les avait quittés et la moitié du cœur de son amie lui avait été arraché.

L'agitation dans la pièce le ramena doucement à la réalité.

Il y avait une infinité d'autres dates qui avaient marqué leur vie ici à Saint-Louis. D'autres pertes, d'autres naissances. Des moments d'angoisse et de pur bonheur.

Mais chaque fois, Marinette avait été à ses côtés. Chaque fois, il avait assuré ses arrières.

Du premier jour jusqu'au dernier.

Et cette dernière date venait douloureusement marquer la fin de tout ceci. Mais comme elle lui avait dit, il n'était pas seul. Et son tour viendrait.

Ce n'était pas un adieu mais juste l'entracte avant le prochain acte.

Il posa un dernier regard plein de larmes sur sa plus vieille amie avant de chuchoter :

— On se voit de l'autre côté.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit OS est terminé.
> 
> J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Et bien que cela semble un peu triste, je voulais surtout que cela dégage beaucoup d'amour.
> 
> J'espère vraiment que j'ai réussi.
> 
> J'adore Nino, qui est vraiment un gentil garçon, et je pense vraiment que lui et Marinette pourraient avoir une amitié comme ceci.
> 
> Sinon pourquoi "Les registres du petit Louis" ? Par définition un registre est un cahier sur lequel on note ce dont on veut garder le souvenir. Ensuite le prénom Nino aurait un certain lien avec le mot espagnol niño (= petit garçon) et l'hôpital où se déroule l'histoire s'appelle Saint-Louis (et c'est également le prénom que Marinette souhaite donner à un de ses fils dans la série). Du coup ce titre fait référence à tous les points du défi, j'en suis plutôt contente.
> 
> De plus, j'ai écouté en boucle la chanson de Calum Scott - "Come back home" durant l'écriture. Je la trouve vraiment belle et j'aime beaucoup la voix de Calum Scott que je ne connaissais pas.
> 
> Voilà pour les petites anecdotes.
> 
> J'espère que ce texte vous a plu <3


End file.
